Mercenaries (Far Cry)
These mercenaries are known to be the most ruthless of their kind since they fully understand their employer is a mad scientist who uses human test subjects. Some mercenaries have been assigned to make sure that the Trigens are under control and to protect the scientists. Ironically however they tend to be killed by Trigens unless they have the high ground, are well equipped, in larger numbers or they are a good distance away from the Trigens. While their exact number is unknown it appears there are at least over 1000 mercenaries working for Dr. Krieger on the archipelago. The majority of this mercenary army is made up of American soldiers, however other nationalities included seem to be Australian and French judging from a couple of conversations, though it is likely there are more. Due to the archipelago's location (noted by Dr. Krieger as being "isolated") intruders are rare, thus the mercenaries rarely get into combat, with some resenting this and in a few cases even wishing for some action. Dolphin and shark hunting is one way mercs pass the time. This does not mean they are ineffective though, as they train regularly. In order to keep Dr. Krieger's research from being discovered the mercenaries use short range radios to communicate with each other instead of using cell phones (as cell phones use satellites that could be traced). A main communications facility built into an old fort in the middle of the archipelago allows all mercenaries and islands to stay in contact. Apart from this means of communication the mercenaries can not use the Internet or e-mail and are not allowed to leave the islands. They are also forbidden to talk about Krieger's activities. However those posted on the outer islands tend to know less about the experiments than those located nearer anyway. Every single person, mercenary or otherwise has a locator chip implant to allow Dr. Krieger (and presumably Crowe as well) to keep track of all movement. Called an LSI by Doyle, who also calls the signals "locator signals", it probably stands for Locator Signal Implant. There are two groups of mercenaries, the regular forces that mainly patrol the outer islands and the elite mercenaries, who are responsible for guarding vital areas and keeping the Trigens under control. Regular mercs who perform well may become elites and receive better equipment. Both groups use attack helicopters and other vehicles to deal with any threats as well as a variety of weapons thanks to Krieger's funding. Inventory * Scout * Grunt * Commander * Cover * Rear Guard * Sniper * Biohazard Guard * Elite Guard * Worker * Scientist * Lab Worker * Shield Guard * Indoor Guard * Krieger Trigens * Small Trigens * Fast Trigens * Stealth Trigens * Fat Boys * Mutant Berzerker * Mutant Krieger 'Gallery' ' FcScout.jpg|Scout FC Grunt.jpg|Grunt FcCommander.jpg|Commander FcCover.jpg|Cover FcRear Guard.jpg|Rear Guard FcSniper.jpg|Sniper FcBiohazard Guard.jpg|Biohazard Guard FcElite Guard.jpg|Elite Guard FcWorker.jpg|Worker FcScientist.jpg|Scientist FcLab Worker.jpg|Lab Worker FcShield Guard.jpg|Shield Guard FcIndoor Guard.jpg|Indoor Guard Dr. Lucas Krieger.jpg|Dr. Lucas Krieger Small Trigen.png|Small Trigen Fast Trigen.png|Fast Trigen Stealth Trigen.png|Stealth Trigen Fat Boy.png|Fat Boy Mutant Berzerker.png|Mutant Berzerker Mutant Krieger.png|Mutant Krieger ' Category:Far Cry Category:Factions